


Standing In Shadow

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor walks in and sees what he wants with someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is very wrong, inspired by someone else's fic, and I refuse to apologize for the dirty-bad my muses try out.

Connor was beginning to wonder if maybe when his sanity cracked he had not developed a case of masochism. How else to explain why he was standing in the bend of the stairway leading to the training area, even though he had heard the pair as he touched the third step? Why else would he be easing himself in the shadows, watching what should be (and never was with his father's loudness) a private thing? He could hear the intensity in Dinah's voice, the words she used with such profane beauty to spur the man on in his lustful ravishment of her body.

Worse, he could see. He did not believe they would notice him even if the shadows weren't so thick right here. He had a perfect view of Ollie's nude form, the line of his muscular back to his trim hips, thrusting powerfully. Every flex of those legs, the buttocks made a shiver flow through Connor's body, perhaps even his soul. No amount of will power could turn him back, let him leave, as his eyes feasted on the forbidden (tantalizing) lover he could never have.

Dinah bit at Ollie's ear, purring seductively the various things she wanted him to do to her then and there while the kids were away. She was enjoying his attentions fully; it had been a long time since anyone had matched her so well in the art of sex. The only problem she had was her long-term exposure to Bats.

She kept her body focused intently on Ollie at the first awareness of someone else. She was glad of that, not wanting to embarrass either Arrow. Her mouth quirked just a bit; it wasn't like Roy hadn't peeped in on them in the past. Boys always wanted to be their fathers, she thought as she gasped from a particularly hard bite at her breast. She could keep the secret of who was there in the shadows of the stairwell. The mystery solved, she let her mind fall back under Ollie's savage spell, cutting his skin with her nails as he pulled her tightly to his chest, close to the edge.

Ollie's voice was all but a roar as he fell completely over that edge, clutching at her tight enough to bruise deeply, afraid still that she would be all smoke and mist. Dinah's voice climbed in counterpoint, with small encouragements of profanity, letting him shudder to a gasping release. Instinctively, her eyes went back to their watcher, concerned that the boy should see his father this vulnerable. Her eyes penetrated the gloom and a cold chill went down her spine. The boy was in no way watching her; his attention was solely on the Archer with a look Dinah knew too well from Roy pining for Dick.

This could not be good.


End file.
